1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to remote controls and, particularly, to a remote control for an electronic reader and a remote control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic readers provide mechanical buttons for readers to input commands. However, repetitive operations may cause users to feel tired, and in addition, the mechanical buttons occupy space making miniaturization difficult.